Traditional consumer electronics devices that provide users (athletes) information during physical activities such as exercise include a wrist worn device, such as watch. These devices are limited in the amount and type of information that can be delivered on a small screen size. Also when the user is actively using his/her arms it may not be convenient to stop and look at the screen.